Finding Yesterday
by Xzer04X
Summary: [1] HaruTaka. [2] ShinAya. [3] KonoEne - There once was a time where Ene made an attempt at making Konoha remember her…
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Haruka?" Takane asked his classmate in a sluggish tone one day as they laze around after school. They were hanging around in the library, which is quite rare for them to do so if not for the rain pouring heavily outside. It's weird, she thought, just this afternoon the sun was shining brightly as if literally burning through her skin. It made her foul mood go worse than it already is, mush to her absolute dismay.

"What is it? Takane?" Haruka asked, playing with his action figure of a triceratops happily, he once invited her to play with him but she refused saying that it was too childish and weird (not to mention out of character). He paused to look at her, with his trademark goofy smile.

Actually, she just wanted to start a conversation. She's bored, she forgot her console and her cellphone is almost out of battery. Adding the heavy downpour made it worse for her. They have been here for an hour now but the rain still gives no sign of calming. She sighed for how many times now after thinking that this could go on forever. Looking at Haruka, who is still patiently waiting her reply, she wished she could be just as innocent, "Err..."

_What should I say? _She turned her head out the window in front of her, watching the raindrops pelting the windows and slid down the glass in a hurry.

"What do you think would happen if you don't wake up? From... you know," she finally said.

Being sentimental and having such thoughts like this is definitely not like her, she admits that. But c'mon, she's bored, she has nothing else to do but sit here and wait to the rain -that seemed like it could continue forever- to stop. And with the rain showering like this, having such thoughts can sometimes not be helped. She sighed.

Ever since she can remember, she had always carried this with her, this strange disease of hers that makes her pass out at the most unexpected times that when she finally wakes up, she would have no recollection of what happened before she fell unconscious. It was a bizarre illness it was, but it doesn't seem that dangerous, she just falls asleep and wakes up eventually like she just dozed off for a bit. Nothing serious.

Then she met Haruka, who carries an illness similar to hers, only more deadly.

He would fall unconscious and wake up, just as she would. Only, the hours he sleeps would double for each and every episode. He could sleep for a day after one attack and then two days after another. It was scary, like getting a glimpse of what dying feels like and fearing that it could be your last.

Takane realized the gravity of having to live with it through your whole life. She became scared for her life, and for his.

And yet, with all that in mind, this person beside her still manages to smile and laugh, as if such thoughts would only ruin him, when in fact, it will. How she envied him. And come to think of it, he still didn't answer her question. Just like she did, his gaze was locked outside, as if thinking of the appropriate words to say. She was getting impatient after the next few seconds.

And finally, he grins, "You know, I've never actually thought about it before," he answers in an apologetic tone of voice as he scratches the back of his head. Takane was surprised at this, and made her think that this boy named Kokonose Haruka is way too innocent for her, even for the world to handle, "I like to think of it more like my soul traveling outside my body, going off somewhere to play or something." he continued, smiling shyly.

"Or maybe he's just getting lost," Takane playfully added, to which he smile wider, "Yeah, could be!"

She smiled, such an answer was just like him, so innocent and honest. It amazed her, because she knows she can never be like him. Optimistic and playful. She wants to help him, she wants to keep him alive and by her side and smile with him more, laugh with him more, have more rare and meaningful conversations like this. At that time she promised herself...

"Then," she starts, "If that happens again, I'll come for you. Next time, I'll definitely find you!" she declared, smiling joyously as if finding a purpose in this boring life of hers.

While Haruka, in turn, widens his eyes in surprise. Someone is willing to find him, _she_ will find him. He smiles.

"Then, I'm counting on you, Takane!"

But that promise of _'next time'_ never came..._  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Please," Ene begged, it was unlike her to be like this, "Please follow that person!"

It honestly surprised, no shock Shintaro.

"Ene?! What's wrong?" Shintaro asked, glancing at his cell as he ran, along with the other Mekakushi Dan, following after the ambulance as it drove a few blocks before them. He doesn't understand what's going on with her. A minute ago he was bullying him, but after seeing this accident, she panics and begs them to chase after the ambulance, or rather whoever was inside it.

Noticing the futility, Shintaro stopped, along with the others, all wondering what was wrong.

While Ene was still out of it, her face was desperate enough to send Shintaro off. It's as if she has found what she's been looking for, for a long time and wished she could have the strength to bust out his cell and after that person.

"Ene..."

"...I found you." She mutters to herself, so low that Shintarou didn't hear clearly, "I found you..."

_Haruka._

* * *

(...Weird, I knew I uploaded the right doc... oh well.)

Anyway, Hello! I'm Xzer04X and is an incredibly huge fan of Kagerou Days that I could brag about it even to anyone who has absolutely no idea what it is. And THIS is my OTP! HarukaxTakane/KonohaxEne

teehee~

I have always wanted to make a short story about them but alas, there was no archive of it in ffnet (I was actually tempted to post one on Vocaloid xDD) until recently, to which I am so happy about! (But there's still that problem regarding Kido -_-)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and thank you very much!

Feel free to tell me what you guys think about it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** 2 words: YUUKEI YESTERDAY. I literally fell (down) in love after hearing that song! It's my favorite out of all the songs in KagePro. More so because its about my otp~ (love). And...

YES! School's OVER!

But will resume next week. Damn.

Anyway, I present my 3rd story for this fandom and the 2nd chapter of this_ completed-but-turns-out-its-not-**teehee**_ story. But really, its just some (completed) drabbles I thought of on a whim and I would only update it whenever I pleased or whenever a flash of something came to me... so its fine if I label it as complete... right?

Enough of my nonsense, on with the story!

* * *

Kisaragi Shintaro was silently walking to school. While everyone around him were talking and doing things that don't concern him, he looked up up the sky breathing in the fresh morning air. The early morning breeze gently blew coldly in his face felt great, it's such a great day he thought, admiring the day as if it was a rare occasion,

As well as wishing for it to end soon.

Of course, he can't do anything for time to sped up like he wanted, so as he had always done, to just inside the classroom silently and watch everything go by. It was a smooth plan, if anyone is to bother him, he could just throw a cold stare at their direction and say a few words and he's done. It was full proof.

But sadly, things like that won't work on stubbornly annoying certain types of people. Like this one classmate of his.

Ayano Tateyama.

Thinking about her made him sigh a tired sigh. How she would always come and talk to him at about every trivial thing she could think of, how whenever he brushes her off, she always comes back more lively than ever with that smile of hers that reminds him of the summer heat, which he absolutely hates.

It was annoying.

She is annoying.

But having to deal with her for every waking day of his school life, he already knows her like the back of his head already. Like how she's really dense and is really slow. If you ask him, she might be one of the weirdest and silliest people he's ever met. Next to another someone who is just as annoying (Enomoto Takane). He's still deliberating with himself on who takes the no. 1 spot on the said title.

And also the fact that she's always late for school. From what he hears, her mother had already passed and she is left to take care of her siblings because apparently, their father her is a busy man. It's tough being her, he admits that. He can't help but sympathize with her on what she's going through and how she must be feeling being burdened with so much...

But it's only to that extent. He's still pretty much annoyed that she chose to bother him out of everyone in the classroom, considering that she's also popular.

Yes, the reason he comes to school early is because he can have time for himself, a time where everything is peaceful. Before she enters the room and that solitude he cherished will be destroyed.

There are still quite a few people around, He observes as he passes through the hallway, and he's thankful for that. Even the students on duty doesn't go to school during this time, realizing this, Shintaro found himself smiling. Silence had always been his best friend. He quickly slides his classroom door open.

"Ah, good morning, Shintarou-kun! Were you always his early coming to school?"

His body stiffened in response. It was Ayano, sitting at her seat, smiling her usual smile at him. At first he thought was still a bit sleepy, but he sleeps at least 8 hours a day so it's impossible, "What are you doing here?" He asked on impulse. She widens her eyes a bit in surprise and answers, "But this is the classroom, our classroom."

"That's not what I mean..."

Ayano's smiling face faded a bit as Shintaro gathers himself over his miscalculation. What was he doing here? Why is here at this time? As he contemplates at where he stood, Ayano could only at stare at him weirdly. He glances at her and she smiled again. In contrast to this, he sighed, feeling a bit defeated.

Today must have been one of those rare times where she woke up early, although such a thing is actually possible, but given the kind of (clumsy) person she was and what she does, he thought something like this won't be happening anytime soon. He should have let open his options a bit more. He glanced at her direction.

Meeting his eyes, the girl smiled back. Sighing, he decides to just forget it and proceed to his seat, "Yeah, g'morning."

So much for going to school early to get some peace and quiet.

"Were you always this early to school?"Ayano repeated her question.

"No," he says casually, "I just happened to wake up early today that's all. What about you? It's rare to see you so early in the morning."

She smiles a different smile than what she would always wear, "T-the same goes with me!" she said smiling widely, "That's why I was able to make breakfast and leave for school early." She said, breathing the cold air that brushed from the window beside her, "The morning air feels nice, I should go to school early more..." she breathes. Shintaro doesn't know how to feel about that.

"Anyway, I heard last weeks test results are already posted, and as usual, Shintarou-kun placed first again. Amazing!"

So it begins. He braced himself.

He could only stare up pass her as she continued talking. He wonders what time should he go to school tomorrow if this keeps up...

.

"Shintarou-kun, want to share my muffler? It's really cold today despite it being noon," Ayano said, taking part of her red muffler and hand it over to him. It was noon the and both were seated on the rooftop together (well, it was mostly because Ayano followed him) eating lunch, "No thanks," he answered as takes a bite of his lunch.

"Anyway, why do you always wear that?" he asks, "Whether it's hot or cold outside, you always wear it. The only time you don't wear it would be during classes and that's all." And he also has this feeling that she still wears it while going out for simple chores like groceries or something.

"Well, because I make people happy by wearing this. My siblings said I looked cool so I decided to wear it!"she answered honestly. The usual happy smile on her face whenever she talks about her precious family, it was obvious how important they are to her.

Still, he made a face as if saying that it was such a silly reason. She pouts at this and soon blushed bright red when he started sniffing her muffler around his neck, "D-don't do that!"

"It's good to know that you still wash this despite wearing it everyday." he mutters, and Ayano's face couldn't get any redder, "S-Shintaro-kun you..."

"...but still, why red?" Shintarou mutterd to himself, looking at the soft red piece of cloth.

It took a while for her to respond…

"Because red is the color of a hero."

The changing tone on her voice caught Shintaro's attention. He turns to look at her.

"You might not know, but I have saved many people with this scarf on!" she brags ever so gleefully, to which he frowns,

"... And by that, you mean getting a cat down from a tree or helping an old lady cross the street?" Ayano flinched at the all-too correct answer from this classmate of hers. She retaliates calmly, "Doesn't that count as saving?"

"It's more of a good deed really..." he says nonchalantly.

"Muuu... Shintarou-kun is a meanie..." she mutters to herself,

"What?"

"Nothing!" she retorts silently as she continues eating, munching the food in an angry manner. Shintaro couldn't help but look at her strangely before he continued ingesting the food he was holding.

After a long silence of eating. Ayano, after drinking, seemed to have finally calmed down. She looks at Shintaro, whose gaze is turned upwards, looking at the gray sky above. He looked really at peace right now, she notes. He looks like a knight with that red scarf to her for some reason.

Or maybe a hero...

"Shintarou-kun, do you think red is the color of a hero?"

Shintaro then stood up at the same time the school bell rang, "Well, that's that, let's go back to class." he said as he gathers his things and walks back.

He pauses, "Back then, did you say something?"

This snaps her back and she panics in fear that he might have noticed her staring at him for a long time, she fidgets,

"...no, nothing at all..."

.

"The world is a wonderful place, don't you think?" she asked him, her face as she said it was calm and contented at the same time. Although she is a cheerful and happy-go-lucky person, such an expression from her is actually quite rare. It surprised him for a bit. They were walking home together today again. It was peaceful and quiet, only the sound of crickets and their footsteps could be heard between them much for Shintaro's liking.

Before them was the sun setting on another tiresome day.

Today is such an odd day, weirder than the other days that passed, he notes since it was one of those rare times that he tolerated going home with her, with Ayano. He was always uncomfortable going home with her, telling her to leave him alone and that she was so annoying. And whenever he gets this way, she would leave quietly, reminding him to take care of himself on the way home like how a kind person she always is.

But for some reason that today, he never uttered a single word of complaint and just let her do what she wants. It was rare indeed, maybe he was just tired and wanted to get this day over and done withso was the reason for this sudden change of heart.

But that still doesn't change his hostility to anyone who tries to be close to him and break the steel walls of his heart.

He smiles at her. A sarcastic, mocking smile, as if the question is as absurd as her still talking to him despite everything he's done. He answered her in a cold tone of indifference, "yeah." despite his obviously forced reply, she, in contrast, smiled wider upon hearing him and moved on, abandoning this short conversation.

He never paid any attention to it after that, nor have he asked himself why would she ask such a ridiculous question in the first place. Because truth be told, at that moment, he doesn't care, about her, about anything. The whole walk home after was quiet and peaceful, just as he'd always wanted. Ayano never said anything more and just smile and waved goodbye upon parting ways with her.

The next day, Ayano didn't go to school. From that day onwards.

Until he heard that she...

.

.

Every so often he thinks about what he could have done then, how he could have handled everything. The things he noticed, he saw, and the things he heard.

The lie she made that he immediately saw through, as well as the well-hidden tears she shed that morning.

The question she asked with a sad shaky voice during lunch.

And her silence after that on-a-whim kind of question.

If he didn't turn a blind eye to this, then maybe, even a little bit, the riddle could have a chance of being solved and then their simple and innocent days could have continued forever. If he paid attention to her little lie and asked her about it like what he had initially wanted to ask but stopped himself, if she had not pretended to not hear her or even answered it, and if he had heard her silence on that day. If only he didn't avert his eyes then, if he'd have reached his hand and his help towards her... Then this won't have to be the future both of then will live through...

These 'ifs' filled his head as he stays in his room for another day.

But the worst part was realizing that now, even if he had found the answer to everything... it still won't bring her or anything back anymore. It was too late.

_Ayano... i'm sorry._

* * *

Next on the 3rd chapter will be Shintaro and Takane. I feel like making a short drabble about them so rejoice, ShinTaka/ShinEne fans!

Don't know if it'll be romance though...

Hope you enjoyed reading the story (I apologize for mistakes of any kind) and be seeing you~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know I promised a ShinTaka/ShinEne but please bear with me, I was supposed to do just that when this FLASH OF KONOENE came to me that I just had to do it first no matter what in fear that I'll forget it sooner or later! Yea I know I should seriously prioritize uuugh

...I think I may be able to upload the shintaka thing by next week. If I'm able to be online (but I'll try my best!)

sO YEA HAVE A SHORT ANGSTY KONOENE FLUFF FIRST~

* * *

There once was a time where Ene made an attempt at making Konoha remember her…

She tells him a story about who he used to be, about Kokonose Haruka, whom she awkwardly introduces as '_a very precious friend from a long time ago_'. She felt her voice swayed a bit on the word 'friend'. Of course she can't say that she loved this person because if ever it worked and he remembered it would be real _awkward._ No, she can't have that.

Her face flamed a bit imagining if something like that happen. Konoha tilt his head questioningly at this.

And so she began telling him about her and Haruka, about them being the only two people in one room, as classmates. It was a special class only for the two of them who possess something of a strangeness to others. She comments how fun it was albeit it only being the two of them as classmates and a lazy-ass homeroom teacher. She tells him about their 'adventures', stretching the details about the Kokonose Haruka she remembers to him. How he would smile and laugh innocently at every single thing, how piggy he is despite how thin he looks. And there's also his bouts of indecisiveness that would often lead to her beating him up.

"He's so gullible," she smiles as she says this, a beautiful reminiscent smile he can't help but notice.

She also tells him about how Haruka can't be out for too long, because of this certain illness of his. He noticed the drastic change of her expression at the mention of this. Due to Haruka's weak constitution, he can only do limited things at a time, being that if he doesn't, his body might not take it and break down on the spot. Countless times has he been taken to the hospital because of this.

It was scary, she said, it was during these times that she felt completely helpless. I don't want to loose him. Realizing that it was a thought of hers that slipped pass her lips, she immediately coats it, "O-of course he was fine! Once he was taken to the hospital immediately! A-and besides h-he-" her voice was obviously wavering that she could only stop to prevent herself for saying anything more. Konoha can only stare at Ene's somber expression as she pauses, her mind seeming elsewhere...

Thinking about it now, there was a time where Haruka and Takane were alone in the hospital room one day, he had just woken up from his attack and she was there beside him, holding his hand tight. She was really worried, as was evident on her face. Haruka, who still has the aftershock of his attacks, tries to stand up from his bed for her. She stops him

_"__Takane__, you __won't__ forget me, right?"_

Haruka had said, holding her hand back tighter. She stared at him for a while then immediately nods. More than once. She brought their joined hands to her cheeks, fighting back tears in her already moist eyes. It was just like her to act so strong like this.

He only smiled at this and thanked her.

Looking back now, she should have also asked…

_You __won't__ forget me too right? __Haruka__?_

Konoha's calling then snapped Ene out of her reverie. He was asking what was wrong, his voice showing a hint of worry and she only replied by happily waving her hands, saying that it was nothing, "Master's phone is just really old~" she jokes.

"So then Konoha, what do you think?" she asks him, hope brimming in her eyes, although it was obvious enough-

"About what?"

—he clearly doesn't remember anything. As evidenced by the expression on his face that remained unchanged throughout her story. She sighs at this and replies him reluctantly, "…about my story," with quite a bummed voice and face.

The lad thought for a moment, then

"Haruka is a very weak person."

Konoha answers. It a blunt comment as expected of him, with that same indifferent face of his. It was more than enough to make Ene angry at him for saying such things, "He's not a weak person!" she shouts, surprising him, "Even though he's held back by his illness, he still smiled and laughed happily! He— Haruka is strong in his own way, something an idiot like you won't understand!"

Takane, whom she used to be, can never be like that. She can't be that strong and smile at everything, treating this deadly illness of like it was nothing. She had always regarded Haruka as such a strong person that she can't help but envy him,

Yet for this person who failed to save his two good friends... for him to say such a thing...

"I WONT HAVE YOU SAYING SUCH THINGS ABOUT HARUKA! IF YOU DO I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

_Even if he was you in the past!_

She breathes in, and finally gives up. This person clearly can't remember anything about his past. She doubts he'll even remember them. _Ahhhhhh__! __It's__ so frustrating!_ she screams to herself. Not only did her attempt failed, Haruka even got insulted by this person taking the form of his game character, _annoying! So annoying!_ She could only rely on time to make this person recall everything. Hopefully. But right now, she already feels like that's completely impossible.

She soon after sticks her tongue angrily at him as a final action before the phone was turned to its energy-saving mode, blacking out on his face. She was just that angry and frustrated. Needless to say, she will never do something like this again...!

Meanwhile Konoha

Rather than feeling guilty and sorry like how he used to when faced with Ene, for some reason that day, at her words, he felt happy instead. Very _happy_.

He felt his chest squeeze tight at this, and he wonders why

* * *

Feel free to tell me guys what you think of the story! oKAY THEN, SEE YOU GUYS NEXT UPDATE~ (next week at best)!


End file.
